


Киршеншиза

by Vonyuchyy_padyk



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Schizophrenia, detective elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk
Summary: Борис Столярчук – обычный парень. С виду всё очень даже хорошо, но есть один человек (или не совсем человек), который омрачает будни Бориса. Имя ему – Игорь Киршенбаум. Однажды он предлагает сделку, от которой невозможно отказаться, и происходит то, что происходит...
Relationships: Igor Kirschenbaum/Boris Stolyarchuk
Kudos: 9





	1. I

Борис Столярчук – обычный парень, любит всякие никому неизвестные фильмы с элементами психологии и медленные сериалы с загадочной атмосферой. Частенько засыпает прямо во время просмотра. Хочет завести собаку, но никак не может найти на неё время. Довольно умный, живёт в Припяти и работает старшим инженером управления блоком на местной АЭС. С виду всё очень даже хорошо, но...

Но есть один человек ( _или не совсем человек_ ), который омрачает будни Бориса. Имя ему – Игорь Киршенбаум, по крайней мере, он сам так сказал. Он вообще любит поговорить, даже тогда, когда это совсем не к месту. Например, на работе, Столярчук может заниматься хоть сколько угодно важным и требующим внимания делом, Игорю будет всё равно. Он подойдёт сзади, пугая Борю резким появлением, хохотнёт над ним, может быть, обнимет и заведёт очередной бесконечный разговор ни о чём. И никто не заметит его, заметят только встрепенувшегося нервного СИУБА, склонившегося над приборной панелью.

В этом и заключалась проблема: Игоря никто не видит. Никто, кроме Столярчука. Киршенбаум был его собственным проклятьем, его шизофреническим бредом, галлюцинацией и ни чем иным. Парень стабильно принимал нейролептики, но они не особо помогали, и Игорь не пропадал. Он даже смеялся над этим.

– Таблетки! Хах! Тоже мне! Я тебе что, не нравлюсь? – эхом отдавался в черепной коробке его весёлый ненастоящий голос.

_"Не нравлюсь"_? К чему это вообще? Столярчук долгое время сходил с ума из-за своих видений, потом много раз пробовал прогнать его угрозами ( _например, угрозами собственной жизни_ ), но это не сработало, а после решил попробовать игнорировать Игоря. И такая тактика, кажется, начала приносить плоды.

***

Сны. Сны были спасением от убогой реальности, от проблем и вообще всего, но не от Игоря. Киршенбаум, точнее, его голос преследовал Бориса всюду, и в подсознании тоже. Сегодня он просыпается от ласкового шёпота, чьё мелодичное звучание исходит из глубины его же изломанного сознания.

– Я здесь, – тихое эхо, мягкое, как лебяжий пух, такое, от которого мурашки по коже. – Проснись, дурак, на работу проспишь, – да, вполне в его духе.

Борис чувствует лёгкое касание сквозь намокшую от пота футболку и распахивает глаза, содрогаясь всем телом. Рядом – никого, но одеяло характерно примято, будто на нём минуту назад кто-то лежал. С кухни доносится приятный запах еды и знакомый мотив песни, напеваемый известно кем. Столярчук вздыхает так тяжело, что своей тяжестью этот вздох мог бы с лёгкостью проломить многотонную крышку реактора РБМК.

Как и ожидалось, на кухне хозяйничает Игорь, он готовит омлет, мыча под нос слова и двигаясь в такт. Борис прижимается головой к холодильнику, издавая при этом чуть более громкий звук, чем он думал.

– О, кто проснулся, – голос бодрый, весёлый, всегда такой. Хотя, от чего воображаемому человеку уставать? Разве что от игнорирования со стороны того, кто его и придумал. – Я сделал нам завтрак, – "нам". Это "нам" ещё несколько минут резонирует в голове оператора.

Он садится за стол, перед ним оказывается сковорода с горячим омлетом. Парень не уверен в реальности завтрака, но всё равно ест. Ест потому, что ему наплевать. Есть прямо со сковородки – хорошая идея, меньше посуды придется мыть.

– Может, поговорим? – о, нет, нет-нет, только не разговоры. Боря уверенно игнорирует Киршенбаума. – Я могу рассказать тебе о шизофрении, я много про это читал, – тема звучит интригующе. Столярчук поднимает глаза, этого жеста хватает, чтобы парень начал говорить. – В общем, шизофрения – это ошибка человеческого сознания...

Игорь увлечённо рассказывает о своей собственной природе, и его размеренную речь действительно приятно слушать. Он сидит в ванной вместе с Борисом, пока тот делает свои дела, вертится рядом, пока одевается, подсказывает, что забыл наушники на столе. Стоя в тёмной прихожей, в одном ботинке и распахнутой толстовке, Столярчук смотрит на другой конец коридора, где тенью замер Киршенбаум. Они, вроде как, договорились – Игорь остаётся дома, не ходит вслед за Борисом всё время, не преследует и не пугает исподтишка. Боря ещё раз бросает недоверчивый и хмурый взгляд в сторону Игоря, тот всё понимает без слов ( _будто он един с мыслями Столярчука_ ). Он исчезает лёгким бризом. От этого по коже холодными волнами пробегают неприятные мурашки.

***

В помещении БЩУ как всегда немного прохладно, Топтунов листает инструкцию, сидя у панели управления, Акимов стоит над ним, делая вид, что так же читает, хотя на самом деле все знают – это не так. Тишину нарушает лишь тяжкое гудение аппаратуры, да хруст страниц на Лёниной планшетке. Столярчуку здесь нравится, как раз такую тихую, даже умиротворённую в каком-то смысле, обстановку он любит. Частенько, правда, на блочном щите случались всякие неприятные ситуации, но обычно виновником их был Дятлов, а сейчас, ночью, его здесь нет.

Борис стоит у панели, бегает глазами по мерцающим светлячкам лампочек, всяким индикаторам на щите управления. Все приборы в норме, насосы в норме, Столярчук тоже в норме. Он не видит ничего такого, что могут не увидеть его товарищи.

– Борис! Борис!

Борис выдаёт испуганное полное неловкости "ыть!", подскакивает на месте, когда мертвецки ледяные руки обхватывают его шею, а на спину кто-то решает прилечь всем весом. Столярчука было хорошо слышно в тишине блочного щита, и пара человек повернула головы в его сторону. Борис замер, вцепившись руками в панель, он чувствовал пот, стекающий с его виска, ощущал пристальные взгляды, а среди гула и звона в голове слышал голос. Игорь, это был чёртов Игорь, он был чем-то возбуждён, чем-то взбудоражен. Опять одна из тех долбанутых идей или какой-то рассказ.

– Боря, слыш, я такое тут узнал! Такое! Короче, надо выйти, поговорить.

У него громкий голос, звонкий, но никто не слышит. Буквально, тут посередь зала прыгает радостный паренёк в чёртовом леопардовом халате, а ни один человек из смены, кроме Столярчука, этого не видит. Борис продолжает следовать тактике игнорирования, пока Топтунов с волнением следит за ним.

– Борис, это важно, правда, – Киршенбаум поумерил энергию в своём голосе, стал тише и, на удивление, серьёзнее.

– В прошлый раз это тоже было "очень важно", – одними губами шепчет Столярчук. Он может поклясться, что стоящий сзади со стоном выдохнул и закатил глаза.

– Ну, пожалуйста, на этот раз, правда, важно.

Борис делает глубокий вдох, звон по-прежнему разгоняет все мысли, выдох. Он поворачивается и смотрит на Акимова, глаза в глаза, тот кивает. Теперь Столярчук может сходить в уборную и привести себя, наконец, в порядок, то есть, отправить Киршенбаума обратно домой.

***

– Что ты хочешь? Опять будешь показывать, какую паутину плетут пауки под сывороткой из крови шизофреника? – Борис явно даёт понять, что недоволен происходящим. Он набирает в ладонь воды и умывает лицо, холодная, немного приводит в чувства. Другой рукой сжимает дужки очков.

– Нет, хотя тогда было забавно, – Столярчук злобно зыркает на галлюциногенного товарища – его терпение не бесконечно. – Да ладно, ладно. Я вот что хотел спросить: ты можешь как-нибудь попасть в кабинет директора своего? Ну, я тут просто узнал про одну интересную вещь. Там где-то у него лежит интересненькая папочка, а в ней документы, наверняка тоже интересные. И я подумал, – последние слова он растянул, не решаясь сказать всё до конца.

– И? – Игорь выдохнул, опустив лицо.

– Я подумал, может, мы бы с тобой могли как-нибудь эту папку оттуда, ну-у, знаешь...

– Ты хочешь украсть у Брюханова какие-то документы? И кто из нас после этого сумасшедший, – лицо у Киршенбаума выглядело, как мордочка щенка, извиняющегося за испорченный ковёр.

– Ну, послушай, это не очень важные документы, да он вообще не заметит ничего...

– Всё! – Игорь стоял смирно, только прохладный сквозняк колыхал полы его халата. – Это не обсуждается. И вообще, ты знаешь, где сейчас должен быть?

– Дома.

– Так почему я тебя вижу здесь? – Киршенбаум растерянно разводит руками и опускает их в карманы. Столярчук давит пальцами на глаза до появления разноцветных фейерверков прежде, чем нацепить очки. – Ладно, хрен с тобой. Просто не мешай мне работать, хорошо? Не трогай меня, не говори со мной. Пожалуйста. – Игорь с лёгкой улыбкой кивает.

***

– Борис, мне скучно, поговори со мной, – Киршенбаум сидит на ПРИБОРНОЙ ПАНЕЛИ, да, прямо на кнопках. Сидит, постукивая носочками домашних тапок по рычажкам. Когда Игорь залезал туда, глаз Столярчука нервно дёргался, а челюсти сжимались до такой степени, что зубы начинали ныть. – Можно с тобой поговорить? Пожалуйста, – он тянет букву "а" в слове "пожалуйста" непозволительно долго. И Борис сдаётся.

– Ладно, – шепчет он, стараясь остаться не услышанным.

– О! – Игорь резво спрыгивает на пол, Столярчук вздрагивает от оглушительного хлопка. Леонид снова смотрит на него – волнуется или, скорее всего, считает его долбанутым. – Я тут всё думал, ну, о тех документах. Нет, правда, мы можем сделать это тихо, не-за-ме-т-но. Будет весело! – Игорь незаметно подходит близко, очень близко, и морозит холодом дыхания чужую вспотевшую шею. – Я обещаю.

Столярчук нервозно трясётся от лежащих на плечах рук, холодного бесплотного тела рядом. Он точно может сказать, какое в данный момент лицо у его галлюциногенного друга – хитрое, как у лиса, с растянувшейся до ушей улыбкой. Борис не знает как, но Кирш, видимо, имеет над ним какую-то власть. В голове снова гудит и снова эхом его голос: _"Будет весело! Весело! Весело! Я обещаю. Я обещаю. О-бе-ща-ю"_. Ледяные пальцы сильнее сжимают плечи. Он уговаривает Бориса и у него не то, чтобы не получается. Он крайне настойчив.

– Нет... Нет, нет, нет, – на невнятное бормотание обратил внимание теперь и сам Акимов.

– Борис, – Столярчук резко обернулся, одаряя начальника смены диким взглядом. – Ты в порядке?

– Да, да, я в порядке, – он вытирает лоб белым рукавом, пытаясь абстрагироваться от объятий Игоря.

– Уверен?

– Да.

Акимов слегка кивает и возвращается к работе. Борис ведёт плечами, желая сбросить с себя чужие руки, но те кольцом обвивают его шею. Вся эта ситуация очень его раздражает.

– Слушай, Кирш, – Столярчук говорит без слов, лишь шевеля губами, а Игорь прекрасно его понимает, он слушает. – Если я соглашусь на эту авантюру, ты от меня отстанешь? – он поворачивается, чтоб, наконец, увидеть это наглое лицо. На нём ожидаемо сияет улыбка.

– Ага! Значит, мы договорились?

– Да... Договорились. А теперь – сгинь.


	2. II

Утром, когда смена Столярчука кончается, он не спешит уходить, задерживается в душевой и ждёт, пока все уйдут. Но, видимо, спокойно это время провести не удастся – к нему подходит Топтунов.

– Борис, ты сегодня был каким-то странным, – ох, странным, да. Как будто по-другому может быть, с ехидным-то Киршенбаумом за плечами. – Я слышал, что у тебя есть какие-то проблемы с, ну, – парень волнуется. – С восприятием мира.

– У меня всё нормально.

– Да, да, всё прекрасно, – Киршенбаум вмешиваться в разговор, напрягая Бориса. Что нужно сделать, чтобы он заткнулся хоть на пару минут?

– Я, вот, просто хотел кое-что отдать, – в тонких пальцах появляется согнутая бумажка, Столярчук принимает её. – Если у тебя что-то не так, можешь обратиться туда, там помогут.

Лёня уходит, неужели он думает, что Борис – наркоман и ему так необходима медицинская помощь? Хотя, адрес в записке кажется знакомым. Ох, Боре много раз предлагали там побывать, ничего нового. Он замечает, как Игорь пытается взглянуть на бумажку, и быстро её убирает. Наверное, это глупо – прятать что-то от того, кто сидит в твоей собственной голове.

– Ну что, чего мы ждём?

– Когда все уйдут.

– Побыстрее бы. Надеюсь, нас не спалят.

– Нас? – Борис усмехается. – Тебя ж никто не видит, тебе бояться нечего, – странно, но ответа не последовало.

***

Покидая пустую душевую, Борис тихо крадётся по коридорам, как шпион, стараясь не нарваться на кого-нибудь по пути. Игорь идёт рядом, как ни в чём не бывало, его дурацкий халат развевается при ходьбе, добавляя ситуации немного идиотизма. Как будто его до этого было мало. Встретившись с парой человек, Столярчук без особого труда достигает пункта назначения. Первая проблема – закрытая дверь.

– И что с ней делать?

– Что-то я об этом не подумал, – Игорь чешет затылок. – Ключа у нас нет, взламывать тоже не чем, что ж, – Борис закатил глаза и устало выдохнул. – Слушай, слушай! А может, ты её выбьешь просто?

– Я, может, и больной, но не сумасшедший. Знаешь, что будет, если меня заметят?

– Да, прости, прости! Найдём другой выход.

Кирш задумчиво прикладывает палец к подбородку. Решение не приходит быстро, Столярчук начинает волноваться. В какой-то момент ему надоедает ожидание озарения, он отходит к стене, чтобы взять разгон. Игорь это замечает.

– Что ты делаешь? Борис? Борис!

Борис с разбегу влетает в дверь, ломая не такой уж и крепкий замок, оставляя вмятину, и падает на пол в кабинете директора. Вслед за ним входит Киршенбаум, нарочито медленно аплодируя.

– Должен признать, это было круто, – он садится на корточки рядом, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо Столярчука. – Давай как-нибудь повторим, а?

– Уф, ну уж нет, – Борис поднимается, с секунду приходит в себя и до боли вцепляется пальцами в волосы. – Ёб твою мать, что я творю!

– Да всё нормально, эй, давай-ка поищем документы.

Поиски начинаются с ящиков стола, продолжаются на полках шкафа и кончаются жестяной коробкой, спрятанной под двойным дном. Парни переглядываются, Столярчук ставит коробку на пол, открывает. Перед ним – стопка пожелтевших от старости папок, пара записок и личный дозиметр.

– Какая-то из них – нужная, но я не знаю, какая.

Момент волнительный. Кажется, впервые за всё время Борис отчётливо слышит дыхание Игоря. Он вытаскивает все папки и раскладывает на клетчатом линолеуме. На каждой из них есть подпись с именем и фамилией, ни одной знакомой Столярчук не находит, однако замечает, что одна из папок не подписана. Точнее, подпись стёрлась от старости. Киршенбаум восторженно восклицает.

– Вот эта, без имени которая! Точно она! Бери и сваливаем!

Борис судорожно складывает всё обратно, стараясь вернуть в изначальный вид. Когда кабинет приведён в порядок, он выдыхает с облегчением и уже тянется к ручке двери, как слышит шаги в коридоре и до боли знакомый грубый голос. Наступает шок, и он, еле держась на ногах, ищет взглядом поддержки у Игоря.

– Твою мать! Они идут сюда! И что теперь прикажешь делать, ошибка ты сознания?

– В шкаф! – Кирш за рукав тащит друга в шкаф, там оба замолкают и стараются вообще не дышать. Тем временем голоса становятся ближе.

В кабинет, смеясь и обжимаясь, вваливаются Брюханов с Дятловым, им не до чего, они заняты друг другом, поэтому не замечают покорёженного замка. Как удачно. В щель меж дверцами Столярчук видит их и с каждой минутой это зрелище нравится ему всё меньше и меньше. Он выпученными глазами смотрит на то, как Брюханова сажают на стол и страстно целуют, до хруста сжимает папку, держа у груди. Рядом стоит Игорь с точно такими же эмоциями, его холодная рука тянется к руке Бориса. Тот сцепляет их пальцы первым, сминая ладонь Кирша. Скорее всего, будь он настоящим, ему было бы больно.

В кабинете раздаются хриплые стоны, неловкое шебуршание, усмешки и ласковые прозвища. Среди запасной одежды, пустых вешалок, прячутся двое, дыша пылью и затхлостью старой мебели. И им приходится быть там, пока другие двое не закончат все свои дела. Сначала уходит Дятлов, прихватив у директора сигаретку и поцеловав его в висок. Потом и сам Брюханов, докурив, уходит по делам.

Как только всё устаканивается и горизонт становится чистым, Столярчук выходит из укрытия. Вместе с Игорем он пулей вылетает со станции.

***

Автобус уехал без него уже минут сорок назад. Борис в наспех застёгнутой толстовке, с безымянной папкой за пазухой и пустотой во взгляде стоит рядом с хохочущим во всю Киршенбаумом.

– Борис! Борис! Бори-ис! Это было нечто! Это было, это было охрененно! Ха-ха! – он прыгал вокруг, словно ребёнок. – Мне очень понравилось! А тебе? Я бы повторил такое! Офиге-еть!

– Что ж, сегодня я, кажется, окончательно сошёл с ума, а ещё незаконно проник в кабинет начальства, выкрал оттуда документ и спалил начальника за сексом. Здорово, обожаю свою жизнь. Пойду, зависну где-нибудь.

– Да чего ты такой мрачный, а? Веселись! Нас, по крайней мере, никто не спалил!

– А, ну да, хоть что-то хорошее.

Игорь несильно бьёт его в плечо, продолжая балагурить. Он берёт Борю за руки и, пытаясь расшевелить, начинает крутиться с ним в чём-то, отдалённо напоминающем танец. Киршенбаум радуется и, наверное, радоваться есть чему, Борис всё ещё не в тюрьме, а это уже хорошо. Столярчук решает, что немного веселья ему не навредит, и присоединяется к радости Кирша.

Как они оказались так близко, когда вечно леденящая кожа Игоря стала обжигающе горячей, почему он потянулся к его губам и неумело уткнулся в них своими. Все эти вопросы не найдут ответа. Всё это очень и очень странно.

***

Туча, с самого утра нависавшая над туманной землёй, разразилась дождём. Небольшие комья беленьких облаков, бывшие ниже всего, быстро бежали, ведомые ветром. Двое брели по обочине серой дороги, порядком промокшие, уставшие и голодные. То есть, один из них чувствовал всё это, другой так же беззаботно вприпрыжку шагал, как и всегда, шлёпая тапками по сырому щебню. Столярчук решил передохнуть на тёплых трубах. Сидели они тоже вместе, вяло глядели на станцию в отдалении, затянутую дождевой дымкой. Борис досадно цокнул языком – сигареты намокли, теперь только выбросить. Но Кирш предлагает свои, он достал из огромного кармана такую же пачку, только сухую. Его карманы хранили много секретов, Борис никогда не понимал, как это работает, но очень хотел узнать.

Столярчук принимает сигарету, даже не зная, реальна она или нет, чиркает зажигалка и загорается маленький огонёк. Дым на странность безвкусный, расслабляющий мысли. Он делает затяжку, смотрит на папку, что сжимает в руке. Капли дождя собираются на линзах очков, пятнами расползаются по шершавому картону. Игорь, будто ждёт чего-то, сидит рядом и неспешно болтает ногами, от него веет прохладой.

– Что там?

– Не знаю, – он пожимает плечами. – Посмотри.

Руки отчего-то дрожат. Борис докуривает, бросая окурок в лужу, поправляет очки. Мир вокруг замедляется, в нём не остаётся ничего, кроме шума дождя и этой злосчастной папки. Он открывает её, перелистывает первую страницу с отчётом, вторую. Замирает, сердце, кажется, пропускает удар. Влажные точки заполняют потемневшую от старости страницу, не обходят и прикреплённое к ней фото. Знакомое лицо, такое знакомое, уже почти родное. И имя:

**"Игорь Киршенбаум"**

Почти весь остальной текст смазан или закрашен. Столярчук не хочет его читать, взгляд пустеет и всё снова до невозможности путается в голове. Он хочет спросить, но не может сказать ни слова. Борис закрывает папку, поворачивается к Игорю. Тот как-то грустно улыбается и кладёт свою руку поверх руки на папке. Она горячая.

Мокрые губы с неуверенным желанием касаются друг друга. Киршенбаум сгребает его в объятья, и Борис уже не знает, где реальность, а где галлюцинации. Да и в принципе уже наплевать. Игорь всегда будет рядом, он даже может помочь. И, как оказалось, может быть чуть более реальным.


	3. III

Они идут вдоль дороги, и как всегда один из них весело скачет вприпрыжку, а другой идёт, задумчиво опустив голову. В руке Столярчука загадочная папка, в ней – нечто ещё более загадочное. Рядом, как ни в чём не бывало, идёт Киршенбаум – виновник всех странностей в жизни Бориса. Он уже решил, что расспросами займётся дома, а пока не мешало бы поймать попутку. Топать до города через лес не было никакого желания.

Уставший и сырой Борис привалился к стене, давая куртке упасть на пол, Игорь, который никогда не выглядел плохо, и сейчас, улыбаясь, стоял напротив. Он закрыл глаза, вдох, выдох, вдох, открывает – Киршенбаум всё ещё здесь. Хорошо. Протирает очки краем футболки.

– Я поесть приготовлю, смотри не усни, – ушёл на кухню, словно лисьим хвостом мотнув полом халата.

Столярчук скинул с себя мокрую одежду и аккуратно положил сушиться "Киршенбаумскую" папку. Чёртова папка. Борис, задумчиво глядя на неё, незаметно для себя жуёт нижнюю губу. Ну, вот опять, теперь будет страшная и красная. Он берёт телефон, вытирает запотевший экран, проверяет сообщения.

– Чай или кофе? – громко доносится из коридора.

– Чай.

Лёня написал. Лёня? Ну, Леонид, но зачем? Они обычно не общаются так часто, а тут то в душевой, то в сети написал, странно.

_"Борис! Ты когда со смены уходил, ничего странного не видел? А то там уже вся станция на ушах стоит – кто-то дверь сломал в брюхановском кабинете. Выломал прям! Сейчас разбираются, говорят, вроде, ничего не украли"_

– Твою мать, – Борис снова закусывает губу, чуть помогая себе пальцем. Рядом незаметно оказывается Игорь, смотрит в маленький экран через плечо, переводит глаза на его лицо.

– Это из-за нас, да? – слегка кивает. – И чё теперь делать?

– Тихо сидеть, всё как обычно делать. Но- О-ой, бля, – Столярчук отбросил в сторону смартфон, опустил голову и обхватил её руками, чуть покачиваясь. Киршенбаум накрыл спину между лопаток своей ладонью, погладил, успокаивая. "Что не так?" – спросить не успел. – А если отпечатки найдут? Или ещё чего? Сейчас по камерам смотреть будут, вот мне точно пиздец! Зачем, зачем, ну вот нахуй я согласился на это! Из-за тебя всё, сука!

Напряжённые от нервов и злости руки хватанули за горло Кирша, повалили на диван – тот не издал ни звука, даже дышал как обычно, хотя Борис чувствовал, с какой немалой силой сжимал его. По виску стекал холодный пот, глаз задёргался сильнее обычного, было видать, как трепещет веко. Зубы до скрежета сжаты, во рту сухо. Игорь смотрит с неким пониманием, но всё как обычно игриво, рукой тянется к волосам Бориса.

– Не бойся, идейка есть одна, – тихие слова, поправляя выбившиеся чуть завитые волосы. – Всё тихо сделаем, никто и не заметит. Чайник выключи.

Вспомнив про чай и что вообще-то нужно поесть, Столярчук отпустил воображаемого друга.

– Расскажешь мне сейчас, что задумал.

***

– Ты издеваешься, сто процентов.

– Да нет, чел, мы же в кабинет смогли проникнуть, туда-то точно сможем.

– Не, не, не, надо просто съёбывать из города.

– Дурак, куда ты пойдёшь?

– Д, – Борис поднял руку, указывая пальцем куда-то вверх, а после развёл руки в стороны. – Да вот хрен его знает!

Столярчук встал, пару раз прошёлся от стены до стены, пнул холодильник и, пошипев матом на собственную глупость, плюхнулся обратно.

– Ладно, хер с ним. Давай ещё раз, то есть, ты хочешь пробраться в комнату охраны с мониторами и всем таким, достать ту самую запись того самого дня и-и просто взять её и удалить? План. Просто. О-ху-е-нный.


	4. IV

Целые сутки дома ждать было нельзя, поэтому к вечеру Столярчук и его невидимый друг двинулись на станцию. Эта ситуация походила на средненький фильмец про воров-неудачников, которые теперь вынуждены не просто заметать следы, а убирать за собой кучу грязи с прикреплённой к ней бумажкой с именем, адресом и словами: "Посадите меня скорее!". В надежде, что его никто не заметит, Борис забился на заднем сидении и сидел тихо, поглядывая в окно.

– Как настроение? Готов рвать жопу? – Борис болезненно закряхтел.

На станции он действовал быстро и тихо, пока Киршенбаум плёлся за ним где-то сзади. Преодолеть проходную удалось намного проще, чем он думал, охраннику было достаточно увидеть его пропуск и глупое, но знакомое выражение лица. Коридоры были очень оживлёнными, наверное, эта суета как-то да связана с деянием Столярчука. Он напрягся ещё больше, как будто до этого дрожи в коленях и сводящей челюсти было мало.

– Успокойся, – рука Игоря легла на его плечо. – Нас ещё не поймали. Пока.

– Ебать, обнадёжил, – чуть оскалился Борис.

Прямо перед комнатой охраны на пути Бориса возник нервный Брюханов, постоянно поправляющий галстук и яро пытающийся что-то кому-то доказать по телефону.

– Да, конечно, ничего такого, но сам факт! Как такое может произойти на станции? На атомной, мать твою, станции! Мне плевать, какая там смена!

Столярчук в какой-то момент подумал, что внутри его нечто сжалось в маленький комок и умерло, когда Виктор прошёл рядом, даже не заметив оператора. Пронесло.

– Поворачивай, вот здесь, – дверь в комнату оказалась закрыта, ожидаемо. – Ну, двери открывать ты уже умеешь, так что в бой! – захихикал Кирш.

– Я не буду выламывать ещё одну дверь! Надо найти другой, менее разрушительный способ.

– Прости, но у меня отмычек нет, – Борис вцепился в волосы, пытаясь придумать хоть что-то, с лёгким рыком мычал, ломая голову. И тут ему вспомнилась произошедшая не так давно ситуация.

– Ты же можешь дотронуться до меня, верно? – тот развёл руками. – Можешь ты всё! Ты трогал меня почти весь день, тот самый день. Э-э, например... Например, в шкафу! А тогда на трубах, ты вообще меня по- Неважно! Ты можешь взаимодействовать с предметами каким-то образом, а это самое главное, – Игорь выглядел обескураженным, неужели он может выражать что-то помимо дурацкой ухмылки.

– И что ты хочешь?

– Открой дверь!

– Чел, да как?

– Бля, Игорь, – Борис злился. – Я видел, как ты сквозь стены ходишь, просто возьми и открой её с той стороны! Приложи усилия и поверни этот долбаный замок, то есть, ручку, ну короче, действуй!

Киршенбаум был знатно удивлён резкости Бори, но это не значило, что ему не нравился ход дела. Парень подошёл к двери и упёрся в неё руками – тут действительно нужно приложить усилия. Столярчук вовсю кусал собственные губы. Но, вот чудо, ему удалось провалиться сквозь ненавистную дверь. Ручка слегка зашевелилась с наружной стороны, когда он начал попытки открыть её.

– Чего ты там копаешься?

– Это не так уж просто, – Кирш сделал ещё несколько попыток. – Я не могу, – голос звучал запыхавшимся, будто он только что пробежал марафон по всей Припяти.

– Давай, поднажми и попробуй ещё раз.

– Не могу, прости. Мне не хватает сил на полный оборот, – впервые Киршенбаум был по-настоящему расстроен и взволнован. Да так, что чуть ли не плакал, по крайней мере, Борису так казалось.

– Игорь, успокойся. Попробуй ещё, – он приложил руку к двери. – У тебя всё получится, – замок скрипнул, теперь дверь легко поддавалась. – Ого, у тебя, правда, получилось. Как ты, – Игорь стоял к нему спиной, держась руками за стол. Борис хотел положить ладонь на плечо галлюциногенного друга, но тот отпрянул. – Ты норм?

– Да. Давай сотрём эту запись.

Столярчук применил всю свою находчивость и залез в папку со всеми недавними съёмками с камер видеонаблюдения. Вот этот день, вот этот час. Увидев себя на экране, Боря поморщился – какой же он идиот.

– Э, а где я? – Игорь снова звучал, как Игорь – весёлый шутник, который никогда в жизни не унывает, нет-нет.

– Ты – в моей голове.

– Ах, да, точно. Слушай, Борис, а может, сломаем эту штуку?

– Что же ты всё ломать любишь!

– Ну, ты подумай сам, мы тут уже столько времени ходим, вскрываем двери, нас столько раз заснять успели, что всё не удалишь, – Столярчук стушевался, и ведь, правда. Недолго думая, он опустился под стол и, стараясь ничего не трогать голыми руками, снял крышку процессора, на ощупь выдрал оттуда жёсткий диск, повредив при этом некоторые другие детали. В общем, набедокурил только так. Диск он забрал с собой. Киршенбаум прыгал и хлопал, улыбаясь.

– Круто, чувак! Мне нравится! Может, уже назовём как-то нашу банду, а? Типа, м-

– Тупой и ещё тупее. Кто есть кто – решай сам.

***

Следующей целью было выбраться отсюда. Заворачивая за очередной угол, Борис снова столкнулся с Брюхановым, но теперь с ним были ещё и сотрудники полиции. Чёрт, они идут сюда! Нужно спрятаться. Неподалёку находилась служебная каморка, она станет прекрасным укрытием.

– Игорь, – говорит шёпотом. – Они ушли?

– Нет, – "Бля...". Три секунды, шесть секунд, почти минута. Напряжение растёт. – Валим.

Недолго бегая по коридорам, Столярчук попал в душевую, в которой благо никого не было. Он опустился на влажную плитку, обнимая свои колени. В голову лезли всякие мысли, в основном о том, как его повяжут и увезут в отделение. Игорь сел рядом, точно зная всё, о чём думает Борис, погладил его по голове ( _почему он до сих пор в шапке? Весь сырой уже_ ). Столярчук видит, как леопардовый халат раскинулся по полу и даже не намок.

– Эй, – сверху раздался знакомый голос. – Ты чё тут сидишь? Сегодня ж не твоя смена, вроде, – это был Ювченко, высоко возвышавшийся над ним с одним полотенцем на бёдрах.


	5. V

– Заболел, что ли? – спрашивал Александр после того, как парень звонко чихнул. – Ты так и не сказал, зачем на станцию ездил, – Столярчук уверенно молчал, как партизан, намыливая грязную голову имеющимся шампунем. Горячая вода, пожалуй, была немного слишком горячей, но обжигала приятно, эта лёгкая боль отвлекала от пиздеца, в который Боря вляпался.

Ювченко почесал подбородок, он стоял, упираясь плечом в дверной косяк. Игорь сверлил его недовольным взглядом, сидя на бортике ванны.

– Он стрёмный какой-то, – шептал Киршенбаум. – Здоровый такой, как медведь. Помнишь, как он до тебя докапывался в коридоре в тот раз? Почему ты всё ещё общаешься с ним?

– Мы друзья, вроде как.

– А? – он опять забыл про то, что говорит "сам с собой".

– " _Я знаю, что он такой себе друг, но других не выдали_ ".

– Почему не выдали? Есть ещё Лёня этот, вроде нормальный.

– " _Лёня... Хах, для тебя все люди с заскоками – это нормальные, а ментально здоровые – какие-то не такие. Ты ничего не перепутал там, не?_ "

– Да ну тебя!

***

Столярчук боялся заходить в соцсеть, думал, что за ним могут следить. Киршенбаум успокаивал его словами в духе: " _Если бы они действительно хотели поймать тебя, они бы уже это сделали, ведь твой мобильник – один большой маячок с геолокацией, умник_ ". Легче не становилось; Игорь никогда не мог нормально разрядить обстановку, только продолжал шутить и рассказывать про шизофрению. Но в итоге Борис пересилил себя и зашёл проверить переписку. Леонид снова оставил несколько сообщений.

_"Борис, ты был сегодня на станции? Брюханов тут совсем с ума сходит. Кто-то проник в комнату охраны и что-то там сломал как раз перед приходом полиции! Ужас сплошной, никто уже не знает, что происходит, я тоже."_

_"В общем, ты осторожнее будь, если что-то увидишь или кого-то – скажи Виктору Петровичу"_

– " _Мы в жопе. В глубокой жопе_ ".

– Ответь ему, типа: "Нет, на станции не был, что происходит – не знаю", – Столярчук глянул на него нервно, но послушался. – Не волнуйся, сейчас главное – сосредоточиться и не палиться.

– " _А если они узнают всё-таки, что это я? Меня посадят, бля-я, посадят, сто процентов_ ", – рука Игоря легла на его плечо, он смотрел очень серьёзно.

– Не посадят. Я не позволю, – слишком серьёзный, как необычно.

– Борис? – Ювченко постучал костяшкой пальца по двери и зашёл. – Чай принёс. Ты какой-то нервный в последнее время, – Александр сел рядом, справа, нервируя сидящего слева Киршенбаума. Борис оказался зажат между ними, между Ювченко и воздухом. – Зелёный, ты вроде, любишь зелёный.

– А, да, спасибо, – рассеянно ответил он.

– Откуда он знает про чай! Это беспредел!

– " _Я же на работе тоже его пью, оттуда и знает. Чего ты взъелся?_ "

– Ничего, – Игорь фыркнул.

– " _Ревнуешь, что ли? Ха-ха, ш-ш, ай!_ " – Столярчук тихо усмехнулся и случайно обжёгся кончиком языка о кипяток. Игорь продолжал дуться, укутываясь, как в кокон, в леопардовый халат.

– Осторожнее, горячо же, – Ювченко осторожно коснулся пальцем покрасневших губ Бори.

– Э-э, всё в порядке, – он мельком глянул на Кирша, тот был в ярости.

– Пиздец!

– Борис, ты реально странный. Дёргаешься постоянно, нервничаешь, разговариваешь сам с собой, там. На станцию бегаешь просто так, – Александр своим пронзительным взглядом немного напугал Столярчука, заставив его нервно глотать горячий чай и так же пронзительно смотреть в ответ. – Зачем тебе без надобности ехать на станцию? У тебя какие-то дела там? Ты... Шпион? Ищешь секреты, чтобы передать их в правительство другой страны и получить деньги? – Борис поперхнулся и стал, смеясь, кашлять. – Если это так, то... это круто. Забери меня с собой, а? На кого ты работаешь там, Америку?

– Блять, кхе, Саня, – он отставил кружку на пол, всё ещё пытаясь откашляться. – Кхе-кхе, чё за херню ты несёшь?

– Я просто предположил, – Ювченко не выглядел так, будто сказанное было для него бредом. Что творится в голове у этого человека?

– Я сто процентов НЕ шпион. У меня просто были дела на станции.

– А, ну, ладно. Извини.

– Всё окей, только больше не говори такой ерунды, пожалуйста, – наступила молчаливая пауза. Столярчук допивал свой чай, Ювченко о чём-то думал ( _или не думал, кто его знает, но в одну точку залипал, словно истинный мыслитель_ ). Парень посмотрел на притихшего Кирша, сказать, что тот был удивлён, значит, ничего не сказать.

– Это сейчас что было вообще? – Борис не ответил.

***

Перед сном Столярчук долго ворочается, Игорь с ним не разговаривает, и впервые за долгое время вообще куда-то пропадает. Оператор очень волнуется из-за всего, что происходит. Он наделал глупостей из-за Кирша, лучше бы он не начинал его слушать. Это действительно шиза, голос в голове, который толкает на необдуманные поступки. Пора лечиться, таблеточки, укольчики, пофиг, хоть смирительная рубашка, главное избавить себя от этого кошмара ходячего.

Когда он, наконец, засыпает, странности не кончаются – сквозь сон парень чувствует, как большие руки гладят его по голому плечу, спускаются ниже и останавливаются на бёдрах. Потом ночной посетитель лёг рядом и довольно ласково обнял его.

– Что ты делаешь? – ответа нет. Борис сел на диване, отползая к спинке и вырываясь из лап друга. – Что за приколы, чувак?

– Я просто обнять тебя хотел, типа, ну, мы же друзья? Я могу тебя по-дружески?.. – Боря недоверчиво глянул на него. – Ты ничего такого не думай, я не ёбнутый и не извращенец...

– Ла-адно, к чему это всё?

– Короче, не умею говорить красиво, так что, – он прижал его к спинке дивана, положив руку на часто вздымающуюся грудь. Быстро, нетерпеливо и неаккуратно поцеловал в губы. Столярчук тут же оттолкнул его.

– Ты чего? Офигел?

– Ну, я, это, – Ювченко мычал, не в силах связать и двух слов.

– Бля-ять, что происходит в моей жизни вообще! Такой пиздец, что ни словом сказать, ни пером описать! Я либо вскроюсь, либо попаду в дурку! А-а, да пошло всё это, и пошли вы все! – парень спрыгнул с дивана и, схватившись руками за голову, убежал в ванную, чтобы закрыться там от этого долбанутого мира.

– Ну ты даёшь, – Киршенбаум стоял у него за спиной. – Кто ж так подкатывает? Хоть бы на свиданку сначала позвал, дурень, – Александр не слышал его и даже не видел, продолжая молча корить себя. – Я, в отличие от тебя, всё правильно делаю, поэтому он меня любит! Ща пойду с ним поговорю, не ссы, – Игорь похлопал "врага" по плечу, тот не заметил.

***

– Боря? Ты норм?

– Отъебись.

– Открой дверь, пожалуйста.

– Ты можешь просто сквозь неё пройти.

– Не, не могу.

– Не обманывай, я видел, как ты это делал.

– Я делал это потому, что ты был в опасности, а сейчас всё в порядке.

– Ничего, Игорь, абсолютно нихрена не в порядке! Я одной ногой в тюрьме.

– Чува-ак, пожалуйста, просто поговорить.

– Я не хочу с тобой говорить, вся эта фигня, которая сейчас происходит, происходит из-за тебя. И я, как бы, немного обижен.

– Да, неловко получилось... Прости меня, Борь, я знаю, что тот ещё надоедливый мудила, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

– Боюсь, что одного "прости" будет маловато, – Киршенбаум задумался, притопывая босой ногой.

– А если я скажу, что знаю, как всё исправить, ты меня впустишь? – Борис немного воспрянул духом.

– А ты знаешь?

– Примерно представляю, – парень цокнул языком и, обдумав некоторые вещи, встал с пола ванной комнаты.

– Ладно, только давай не как в прошлые разы, а нормально всё продумаем, хорошо?

– Без проблем.

Борис открыл дверь и, не успев закончить слово "договорились", увидел перед собой широко распахнувшего глаза Александра. Только сейчас до него дошло, что он всё это время говорил "сам с собой", от осознания этого захотелось со всей силы шлёпнуть себя по лбу.

– С кем ты разговаривал?

– Да, так, ни с кем, – Игорь стоял за спиной у Ювченко, спрятав руки в карманы.

– Сам с собой? – Столярчук недовольно хмыкнул. – Я не против, просто это странно.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько моя жизнь странная. Наверное, и не думаешь о таких вещах, и, поверь, оно тебе не надо. Эх, хотел бы я так же просто относиться к жизни, как ты. Я, пожалуй, схожу покурить.

– Иди, конечно.

***

Ночная детская площадка встретила тишиной и тусклым фонарём, у которого летали сонные мотыльки. Растрёпанный и усталый Борис слегка постукивал средним пальцем по стеклу наручных часов, поднимал руку, чтобы сделать затяжку. Сизый дым надолго оставался в спокойном воздухе. Киршенбаум опирался плечом о мокрую опору железной горки, стоя босыми ногами в грязи.

– Ты где тапки потерял?

– Не знаю, наверное, в душевой.

– Как умудрился-то? – он развел руками. – Слушай, я давно уже хотел спросить... Зачем мы украли эту папку? – Кирш пялился на траву и не отвечал. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это всё зачем-то да нужно. Какой в этом смысл, если никакой цели нет? Ты... Ты просто засел у меня в голове и издеваешься?

– Нет.

– А что тогда?

– Ты узнаешь, – оператор вздохнул.

– Ладно. Расскажешь, что опять задумал?

– Да, но нам нужно забрать папку.

– Ты предлагаешь свалить от Саши сейчас и вернуться домой? Мне страшно, если честно.

– Во-первых, что за Саша нафиг, а? А во-вторых, чего ты боишься?

– Игорь, хватит. Это ночной город, много чего тут можно бояться.

– Пошли, быстро сбегаем, никто тебя не убьёт по пути.

– Эх, неугомонное создание.

***

Столярчук очень тихо пробрался к дивану Ювченко ( _хорошо, что самого Саши там уже не было_ ), скинул портфель на пол, снял джинсы и, как было, завалился спать. Игорь сидел с краю, любовно наблюдая за сонной мордой своего друга.

– Ты чего так долго? – Александр потёр глаза, стоя у двери. Без ответа. – До двух ночи уже возишься, – буркнул он, а потом вздохнул. – Боря-Боря.

Напоследок парень, проведя пальцами по вьющимся волосам, убрав их со лба, поцеловал его и ушёл спать. Игорь состроил недовольную рожу. Если бы кто-то наблюдал за ним, то увидел, как он сидит на краю дивана, дуясь на Ювченко всю ночь. Хорошо, кстати, что Александр не заметил папку, выглядывающую из рюкзака с вещами.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История двух товарищей подошла к концу.  
> Далее вас ждёт эпилог с диалогами и пояснением некоторых вещей, которые остались без конкретного ответа ранее.  
> Песня: Sirotkin - Навсегда

Утро, как в тумане: пробуждение, холодная вода в лицо, завтрак, тёплая рука Саши, бурчание Игоря. Потом жалкие попытки привести себя в порядок, одежда, улица, автобус, и тут Борис просыпается. Он едет на смену, на станции его может ждать абсолютно всё, что угодно, и предчувствие у него не очень хорошее. Ювченко спокоен, а ему и волноваться не о чем, не он же проник в кабинет директора и украл папку, верно?

На вахте никто не схватил Столярчука под руки и не увёл в полицейский участок, это уже радовало. Но всё ещё было впереди. Перед тем, как новая смена отправилась в душевую, Брюханов пришёл лично, чтобы объявить что-то. Выглядел он не очень, помятый, уставший, взволнованный.

– Как вы знаете, не так давно было совершено проникновение в мой кабинет, а после взлом комнаты охраны и порча оборудования. Пока нам не удалось установить личность преступника, но очевидно, что это один из работников станции. Никто другой не мог подобраться так близко, оставшись незамеченным, – Борис нервничал намного сильнее самого директора. Его жизнь в данный момент находилась в двух шагах от своего завершения. – Кхм, я попрошу всех вас сдать отпечатки пальцев для анализа. Я никого из вас не подозреваю, но мы должны убедиться, что совпадений нет, – Столярчук замер.

– " _Отпечатки пальцев? Всё, пиздец, теперь точно пиздец_ ".

– Ничего ещё не пиздец. Соберись, ты же там не наследил, да?

– " _Ага, конечно, не наследил, только в охранке, а вот кабинет весь в моих пальцах, сука! Какой же я кретин, о-ой!_ "

– Боря, не психуй.

– " _Игорь, это всё, всё дерьмо из-за тебя! Почему ты такой мудак? За кой чёртов хуй тебе эта папка? Ты её даже в руки взять не можешь!_ "

– Поэтому я и попросил тебя. Слушай, мы всё исправим, понял, у меня есть план.

– " _Ага, план, ты никогда ничего не продумываешь, наобум живёшь! Хотя, тебе-то что, тебя нет вообще. Это я псих, а ты – моя последняя клетка мозга, которая просто несёт херню. Боже, почему я? За что мне всё это?_ ", – Борис почти завыл вслух, его колени чуть подогнулись, а голова запрокинулась назад. Ювченко и другие работники, стоявшие рядом, странно посмотрели на него.

– Закончилась драма? А теперь пошли, – Игорь взял его за запястье, но тут же одёрнул руку, как от огня. Столярчук поднял одну бровь и поправил часы.

***

Чернила на пальцах ощущались кислотой, проедающей кожу. Момент, и вот уже рисунок пальца остался на бумаге, а руки сотрудника полиции отпускают его: "Готово".

Столярчука трясёт, он только что буквально подписал документ о своей скорейшей посадке в тюрьму. Сколько времени в его голове крутятся все эти мысли о тюремном сроке? Довольно долго, настолько, что скоро это уже перестанет быть страшным. Выходя из помещения, Борис ловит на себе взгляд Брюханова, смотрит тот так, словно всё уже знает и осуждает.

***

Гул реактора, слышный на БЩУ, немного успокаивал Бориса и вводил в транс. Он не мог перестать думать о том, что его ждёт. Если близится развязка всей этой истории с Киршом и папкой, то она будет трудной для него. Борис не знает, что это будет, и его мозг уже ничего не может придумать на этот счёт. Лёня подошёл к нему, немного обеспокоенный и какой-то медлительный.

– Как ты?

– Нормально.

– Вся эта суета с отпечатками и полицией немного меня пугает. Тебя тоже?

– Д-да.

– Я вижу. Ты не был там, куда я советовал сходить?

– Нет.

– Почему?

– Я там был ещё несколько месяцев назад. Не помогло.

– Ох, не знал об этом. Так, а что именно ты видишь? Или слышишь? Прости, если не хочешь отвечать, не отвечай.

– Я и вижу, и слышу, и чувствую одного, ну, человека, – Киршенбаум повернулся в их сторону, когда услышал слова Бориса. – Он странный, но он мой друг, я думаю. Мне с ним сложно мириться, но приходится, это как делить комнату в общежитии с соседом-придурком, только внутри твоей головы, – Игорь улыбнулся. – Ладно, забей.

– Воу, Борис, это что-то серьёзное.

– Это шизофрения.

– А... Да, она. Ты что-нибудь делаешь с этим?

– Я пью таблетки, но от них, кажется, тоже особой пользы нет.

– Как так "нет"?

– Он просто продолжает смеяться надо мной, когда я их пью.

– Твой друг, засранец, извини...

– Да я согласен. Ты чего такой сегодня, как прибитый?

– Это из-за новых таблеток, от них хочется спать...

– М-м, а у тебя-то какие проблемы? Шиза?

– Не-ет, говорят, какое-то проявление ОКР. Пытаюсь глушить навязчивые мысли, таблетки, кстати, хорошо помогают.

– О-о, ОКР! Интересненько! – Игорь подскочил к Леониду сзади и прислонил указательный палец к подбородку, разглядывая парня. – Он зациклен на чистоте и боится чем-то заболеть? Или он одержим какой-то идеей, или думает, что за ним следят? Или у него есть какие-нибудь глупые ритуалы, хм-м.

– Хватит, Игорь.

– Игорь? Это он, да?

– А, я это вслух? Чёрт.

– Нет-нет, всё хорошо, – Леонид мило поправил шапку, пока Игорь, прикрыв рот, смеялся.

***

В душевой Столярчук чувствует мурашки на коже, смотря на уголок Игоревской папки в портфеле, лучше его застегнуть. Он выдыхает и продолжает одеваться.

– Привет, Борис, – дружелюбный голос слышится сбоку, это Ситников, заступивший на дневную смену. – Домой собираешься, да?

– Ага, – парень натянул футболку, а потом надел очки.

– До сих пор носишь их?

– А?

– Эти часы.

– Оу, – Столярчук поправил предмет разговора, который периодически переворачивался циферблатом на бок. Эти самые часы, старые, ещё советских времён, Анатолий лично вручил ему в первую неделю работы, со словами: "Если сможешь носить – забирай". Так появились у Бори наручные часы, рассчитанные на руку, очень похожую на его собственную. Они были грязными и потрёпанными, явно многое повидали, но подарок всё равно был приятный. – Ношу, конечно, почему бы нет?

– Здорово, а то никто из наших с ними не сладил, ну, ты знаешь.

– Знаю, – на самом деле Столярчук не знал, в чём была проблема с застёжкой, и почему её никто не мог починить, ведь ему это с лёгкостью удалось.

***

Стоя одетый напротив двери полупустой душевой, Борис чувствует что-то нехорошее. Игорь стоит рядом, за плечом.

– Что?

– " _Фигня какая-то, чувство хреновое_ ".

– Думаешь, спалят?

– " _Лучше об этом не думать_ ".

Они выходят в коридор, идут в сторону проходной – как же тут стало много народу, по сравнению с утром – у самой проходной тоже стоят люди в форме, и тут Столярчук трусит.

– " _Слушай, Игорь, ты говорил, что хорошо знаешь станцию..._ ".

– Говорил.

– " _Знаешь другой путь отсюда?_ "

– Знаю.

– " _Где он?_ "

– На крыше.

– " _Издеваешься что ли!_ "

– Никак нет, сэр.

Запыхавшийся Брюханов выходит из-за угла в дальнем конце коридора, в руках какая-то бумага. Он осматривается и, пробежав глазами Бориса, вновь возвращается к нему, выражение его лица моментально меняется на агрессивное. Борис вздрагивает.

– "Ладно, валим, мне терять уже нечего!"

– Пошли за мной, не тупи только!

Игорь схватил его руку и потащил назад, со стороны это выглядело так, будто Бориса сдуло потоком ветра. Брюханов удивлённо открыл рот, но, недовольно прорычав, быстрым шагом направился вслед за парнями, почему-то не привлекая внимание полицейских. Киршенбаум уверенно тащил Столярчука по лестнице, к выходу на крышу, тот иногда спотыкался на ровном месте, пытаясь поспеть за ним. Выбежав на крышу, Боря захлопнул за собой дверь. Игорь уже успел подойти к краю и теперь задумчиво смотрел вниз. Запыхавшийся Столярчук подошёл к нему, закрыл глаза и присел на корточки, чтобы перевести дух.

– За... За нами хвост, кха-х, был?

– Вроде нет. Хм-м...

– Ты чего?

– Я точно помню, что здесь была пожарная лестница. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я её видел? Хм, – Борис раскрыл глаза, посмотрел на край крыши – лестницы нет – повернулся на Кирша.

– Игорь, ты долб-, –Дверь на крышу дёрнулась, кто-то пытался её открыть. – Чёрт! Вот тебе и не было!

– Я никого не видел, я вообще-то впереди бежал! – в дверь ломились всё усиленнее.

– Надо спрятаться, и желательно как можно быстрее!

Киршенбаум отвёл товарища за выступ крыши, с обратной стороны которого находился вход. Борис снял очки и стёр пот со лба рукавом толстовки. Игорь ходил из стороны в сторону, покусывая ноготь на большом пальце, а его халат развевался на прохладном ветру. Столярчук усиленно пытался что-нибудь придумать, но мысли путались и с каждым ударом в дверь сотрясались, перемешиваясь ещё больше. Он сжал в кулаках кудрявые волосы и стиснул посильнее зубы. " _Бам-бам- **БАМ**_ ", – дверь открылась. Оба замерли. Борис одарил спину своего галлюциногенного друга сумасшедшим взглядом.

– " _Игорь, зачем мы украли папку?_ " – тот молчал. – " _Из-за этой папки прямо сейчас моя жопа в пиздец какой опасности, и я должен знать, зачем рискую, я хочу знать. Отвечай, Киршенбаум_ ", – всё ещё нет. – " _Просто ответь, мать твою, зачем!_ "

– Ладно! – Игорь громко топнул ногой, Борису на секунду показалось, что бетон рядом затрясся. – Эта папка – это единственное, что от меня осталось. Я думал, что она и есть та причина, по которой я до сих пор здесь. Хотел узнать, что со мной случилось, но не мог прикоснуться к ней, ничего не мог сделать. Годами бродил по станции и думал, какое же я ничтожество, даже умереть не могу нормально. А потом появился ты, у тебя уже тогда не все дома были, и я решил попробовать связаться с тобой. Сначала нихрена не получалось, а потом вдруг – бум! – и мы уже вместе тусуемся у тебя дома, и всё так круто. Я всё время плёл чушь про шизофрению, чтобы ты действительно так думал. Я не галлюцинация, а призрак, Борис. Прости, что сразу не рассказал, боялся, что ты меня можешь прогнать, – Борис сидел с открытым ртом, Игорь смотрел на свои руки, перебирая пальцами край халата.

– То есть всё это время, – шепча, Борис достал папку, открыл её, пробежался глазами по стёршемуся тексту. Увидев старое фото, провёл по нему пальцем. – Игорь Киршенбаум был реален. " _Но если ты призрак, то почему только я тебя вижу?_ "

– Не знаю, может быть, дело в твоей психике...

– Подожди-ка, – Столярчук посмотрел на свою руку – часы, точно! – вытянул её вперёд. – Руку дай, – Игорь послушался, и Борис прислонил его ладонь к часам.

– Ай, блин! Больно! Чё за фигня?

– " _Игорь! Это в часах дело, не в папке! То есть, с ней ты тоже как-то связан, конечно, но... Ты не помнишь их? Они должны быть твоими!_ "

– Моими? Честно, я не приглядывался к ним, – Кирш внимательно рассматривал часы. – Да много у кого такие были в то время... Сними их, пожалуйста, – Борис снял часы. – Переверни, – сделано. На крышке часов была сделана маленькая, затёршаяся со временем надпись: "Игорю на 20-летие. Счастливого пути!".

– " _Чёрт, точно твои. Как мы раньше этого не заметили. Вот же Ситников, а, нашёл, как от "проклятья" этого избавиться. Игорь, ты как?_ "

Киршенбаум стоял к нему спиной и смотрел на восходящее солнце. Впервые за всё время их знакомства на уголках его глаз были слёзы. Борис с грустью смотрел на него снизу вверх, сидя у стены.

– Я просто хочу узнать, что со мной случилось. Почему я умер? – он повернул голову к Столярчуку.

– " _Узнаем_ ".

– Но в этой папке ничего нет.

– " _Я знаю, у кого мы можем спросить. У меня есть план, но это очень ебанутая идея_ ".

– О-о, – Игорь воодушевился. – Не только я тут придумываю такие идеи, да-а?

– Ха-ха, заткнись.

– Чё за план?

Борис поднял в воздух указательный палец, как бы говоря – "Просто смотри". Не говоря ни слова, он приступил к выполнению плана – первым делом нащупал в кармане тот самый украденный из комнаты охраны жёсткий диск.

***

Брюханов, попав на крышу не самым аккуратным способом ( _как и Борис в своё время_ ), стал осматривать её, точно зная, что нигде больше преступник не мог скрыться. Прохладный ветер трепал его волосы и заползал под пиджак, вызывая мурашки на коже и лёгкую дрожь.

– Я знаю, что ты здесь! Выйди, и мы решим всё быстро и мирно! Видишь, я тут один, у меня с собой нет никакого оружия. Давай просто поговорим, только без глупостей, ладно? – " _Где этот засранец спрятался?_ " – думал про себя директор. Столярчук и Киршенбаум наблюдали за ним. В тот момент в голове Бориса боролись два противоположных мнения по этой ситуации: "да!" и "нет, блять, нет!". Но всё уже было решено – " _Была, не была_ ".

Борис выскочил из своего укрытия, держа Игоря за руку, и, пробежав мимо удивлённого Виктора, оказался на самом краю крыши. Сделал шаг, встал на невысокий бортик.

– Не двигайтесь! Или я, э-э, или я спрыгну!

– Ты дурак, Боря? Мы летать не умеем, если что!

– У меня всё по плану, – шепнул он.

– Подожди, не надо никуда прыгать! – они стояли друг напротив друга на расстоянии, обдуваемые ветром. Брюханов, кажется, не на шутку перепугался. Борис держал за спиной жёсткий диск, а Киршенбаум безрезультатно пытался прочесть его мысли. Виктор поправил галстук и достал из внутреннего кармана чуть смятый лист бумаги. – У меня тут имеется документ, который подтверждает твою виновность в произошедшем. Скажи, это, правда, ты проник в мой кабинет?

– Да, – недолго думая, ответил он. – Но я могу всё объяснить!

– Да, объясни, пожалуйста, за этим я и пришёл, – директор сделал шаг вперёд.

– Я-я же сказал не двигаться! – Виктор в мирном жесте поднял руки и отступил. Боря выдохнул. – В моей руке носитель, на который записан компромат на вас! Если в-вы не ответите на вопросы, которые я задам, то он станет общественным достоянием! – Виктор опешил.

– Какой ещё к-компромат?..

– Ваши, кхм, встречи с Анатолием Степановичем в кабинете, – спустя пару секунд, до Брюханова дошёл смысл сказанных слов, от чего его щёки густо покраснели, а кудри возмущённо растопырились.

– Как ты!- Ух, зачем тебе понадобилось шариться в моём кабинете?

– Мне очень нужна была одна вещь.

– Какая? – Столярчук достал безымянную папку. – Что это? Мне казалось, что всё на месте.

– Это досье одного человека, который работал на этой станции. Вам знакомо имя Игорь Киршенбаум? – Борис краем глаза посмотрел на Игоря, в его взгляде было какое-то неопределённое выражение, мечущимся между страхом, интересом и печалью.

– Киршенбаум? Ах, э-хм, это... Зачем тебе его досье?

– Ответьте на вопрос, пожалуйста! – Виктор поправил кудри, слетевшие на лоб, пару раз притопнул ногой, размышляя.

– ...Киршенбаум был старшим инженером управления турбинами в восьмидесятых. Обычный молодой человек, в то время много таких специалистов работало на АЭС.

– И что же с ним случилось? – Киршенбаум сосредоточил всё внимание и серьёзный взгляд на директоре, сжимая рукав Бориной толстовки.

– Он... – Виктор вздохнул и тряхнул головой, он всё ещё колебался и не хотел говорить правду.

– Пожалуйста, мне нужно знать! – Игорь кричит так, что у Столярчука закладывает уши, и даже директор, кажется, слышит это, из-за чего его пробивает дрожь.

– В восемьдесят шестом году на станции произошёл инцидент, взорвался один из баков СУЗ. Обломками накрыло несколько человек, Киршенбаум случайно оказался там в тот момент. Насколько мне известно, его не смогли найти сразу из-за радиационного фона, а когда нашли – нашли не полностью... Там была только одна рука в обломках.

Всё смолкло, только ветер тихо свистел в металлической конструкции трубы. Борис почувствовал, как что-то тёплое касается его – это Игорь прижался к нему, кладя голову на плечо, дотрагиваясь до шеи своим ухом. Столярчук обнял в ответ, закрывая глаза.

– Так вот, что случилось. Я совсем не помню этого, – с грустью говорил он.

– Мне очень жаль.

– Да за что, я ж ничего такого не делал! Как я умереть умудрился! – Кирш выхватил папку из кармана Бориса, она сразу же обожгла его руки, и, зашипев, хотел бросить её вниз. Но его опередили, и папка вновь оказалась у Столярчука. Тогда от бессилия он повис на друге, пытаясь скрыть подступающую истерику в голосе. – Я такой неудачник, Боря, ты б знал, какой...

– Ты не неудачник, вообще нет. Наоборот, ты почти живой – это ли не везение? – Борис прислонился губами к макушке головы Игоря, немного тёплой. – И ты со мной. Навсегда, да?

– Да.

Глаза у Киршенбаума засветились живым, радостным светом. Он вытер нос рукавом халата, но не того леопардового, в котором ходил раньше, а грязно-белого, пыльного, с красными пятнами в некоторых местах. Борис сделал вид, что не заметил изменившейся одежды, улыбнулся слегка. Солнце тем временем взошло полностью, осветив алым светом бетон, искрящийся от влаги после ночного дождя. Молодые люди смотрели на горизонт, рассеивающиеся серые тучи.

"Мы уйдём из комнат, пока все спят

И в коридорах нет никого

Кто бы узнал и заметил...

Мы на крыше, и нас не пойдут искать

С синим морем над головой

С морем огней в головах...

Навсегда, знай,

Навсегда"

***

– Хочешь сказать, что видишь призрака? Но это невозможно, так не бывает, – Брюханов складывает руки на груди, сидя за своим столом в хорошо знакомом для всех кабинете. Борис, сидящий напротив, как ученик перед директором, пожимает плечами.

– Думаете, я там с воздухом обнимался? Может, это и не призрак, а галлюцинация, вы же знаете о моих проблемах, должны знать.

– Знаю, Борис. И что мне с тобой делать? Не могу же я допустить работника на рабочее место в таком состоянии. Но и увольнять я тебя не хочу, больно хорошо ты в коллектив вошёл.

– Ну, не знаю, отправьте меня в дурдом. На пару месяцев.

– Хм, а это поможет?

– Может и поможет, – Столярчук смотрит в сторону шкафа, рядом с которым молча стоял Киршенбаум в своей рабочей одежде.

– Хорошо, то есть, ты согласен отправиться на добровольное лечение?

– Да.

– Замечательно, одной проблемой меньше. А что ты предлагаешь делать с причинённым ущербом? Выплата штрафа – это само собой разумеется.

– Вычтите из моей зарплаты, что же ещё.

– Договорились. И ещё кое-что, – он демонстративно покашлял в кулак. – Записи.

– А, это. Сейчас, – Борис положил папку на стол Виктора, достал злосчастный диск и встал с места.

– Эй, что ты-, – он замахнулся, и железка с треском упала на пол, а потом была окончательно добита ногой. Столярчук собрал осколки и выкинул их, вернулся на стул и потёр руки о штаны. Брюханов всё это время удивлённо наблюдал за происходящим, широко раскрыв глаза.

– Вот так. Думаю, нам лучше забыть об этом.

– Да уж, хах, согласен, – директор неловко отвернулся, оттягивая воротник рубашки, словно ему было жарко. Теперь он был доволен тем, что ситуация разрешилась, что никакого компромата нет. – Можешь идти. Я обо всём договорюсь.

Борис тоже, в целом, был доволен. Доволен ярким солнцем, хлюпающими лужами под ногами, ветром в волосах, ехидным Игрем под боком. Главное, что Киршенбаум никуда не пропал, да, а всё остальное само придёт. Как-нибудь.

"Запомни лиловый рассвет

Запомни горький дождь

И нас, мы останемся навсегда...

Запомни лиловый рассвет

Запомни горький дождь

И нас...

Навсегда, знай,

Навсегда"


	7. эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Песня: Sirotkin – Планы на это лето

В психоневрологическом интернате, в одиночной палате с белыми стенами уже больше месяца живёт молодой человек по имени Борис. Его ничто не отличает от остальных людей и жителей данного заведения, разве что постоянное наличие с ним в палате ещё одного человека, который не даёт заскучать и очень любит поговорить.

– Насколько ты тогда был уверен в своём плане вообще, а?

– Да ни на сколько, – Игорь хихикнул. – Я до последнего момента думал, что мы эпично всё провалим, но вышло как нельзя лучше.

– А ты бы прыгнул, если что-то пошло не так? – Борис, оторвавшись от своего дела, посмотрел на друга, как на дурачка, но тот был вполне серьёзен.

– Нет, конечно, ты чё, а тебя я на кого оставлю?

– У-у, как мило. Вот ещё что хотел спросить, – Киршенбаум спрыгнул с подоконника и начал ходить из стороны в сторону, активно жестикулируя. – То есть, если ты на осмотре этой бабе скажешь, что больше меня не видишь и не слышишь, то мы свободны, что ли?

– Типа того.

– Это же круто! Сможем тусить снова! А что насчёт станции?

– Ну, если Виктор Петрович не передумал, то я восстановлюсь, – Игорь чуть не запрыгал от радости. – В любом случае, я всё ещё знаю его секретик, – Борис подмигнул товарищу.

– Фу, ну зачем! Зачем ты напомнил! Ыа-а-а! У тебя есть мыло? Я хочу промыть себе мозги.

– Хорош плеваться, ты тоже постоянно ко мне лезешь, я же не плююсь.

– Раньше ты просил, чтобы я отвалил.

– Раньше было раньше, а сейчас всё по-другому. Только одна вещь неизменна – у нас на двоих одна кровать, – Игорь быстро оказался сзади сидящего за столом Бориса и, обняв одной рукой за шею, начал трепать кулаком волосы и смеяться.

– Вижу, ты совсем в меня втюхался за этот "отпуск"!

– Ай, Игорь, дай дописать!

– Пиши, пиши, пиписарь, – Киршенбаум плюхнулся на ту самую одноместную кровать для двоих.

– Хорошо, что ты халат вернул, а то те шмотки грязные выглядели, как полный пиздец.

– А как ещё они могли выглядеть? Я ж в них скоропостижнулся! Твоё бельишко больничное, кстати, тоже пиздецовая вещь, – он обернулся, как в одеяло, в приятную ткань длинного халата так, что было видно только голые ноги. Натянув край горла на лицо, закрыв рот и нос, Кирш похлопал глазками и весело зажмурился. – Нравлюсь я тебе в халате, м?

– Если б ты штаны наколдовал, было бы ну просто прекрасно.

– Мы договорились, что наколдую, когда выйдем из дурки – жди теперь.

– С нетерпением жду, – Борис закусил конец ручки. – Слушай, а ты же можешь вещи брать и взаимодействовать с окружающим миром? И получается, что ты этот, полтергей?

– Полтергейст.

– Не суть важно, – Игорь закатил глаза.

– Мемуары свои пишешь?

– Нет, блин, твои. Я же тебе говорил, что описываю возможности загробной жизни на твоём примере.

– Дай почитать!

– Ещё не готово, бля, – Киршенбаум потоком ветра сдул лист на пол и стал бегло читать.

– Да ну, фигня какая-то.

– Сам ты фигня, – Борис поднял листок и продолжил. – Я тут подумал, если ты привязан к часам, как ты мог оставаться дома, когда я тебя просил?

– А я и не оставался, ходил за тобой, только так, чтобы ты меня не видел.

– Но иногда ты не сдерживался, верно?

– Что я могу сделать, если у тебя временами мысли в голове смешные появляются! Посмеяться уже нельзя.

– Ещё и мысли мои читает, вообще никакой личной жизни.

– Во-первых, читаю не всегда, во-вторых, я и есть твоя личная жизнь, окей?

– Окей, окей.

– Что собираешься делать, когда вернёшься в большой мир?

– Хм, первым делом я отошью Саню.

– Ого, хорошее начало.

– Потом посмотрю новый сезон сериала, который вышел, пока я тут сижу. А ещё... Заведу собаку.

– Собаку? У нас будет собака! Собака-а!

Ликование Игоря прекратилось, когда в дверь постучали – это, должно быть, медсестра – пора идти на осмотр.

– " _Только не лезь, я тебя умоляю_ ".

– Я не такой дурак, Боря, – Игорь подошёл к нему и быстро поцеловал в щёку. – Пошли там всех разведём и вернёмся домой!

_"Высохнем на ветру_

_Скомканы и раздеты_

_Молоды и бессмертны_

_Чуть дрожим на ветру_

_Дальше бежать_

_Изо всей дурной силы_

_И вырастут крылья_

_Дальше лететь_

_За малиновым солнцем_

_Пока не вернется ночь_

_За малиновым солнцем_

_Подождешь со мной_

_Пока не вернется ночь"_

**Конец**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем спасибо за внимание! Ставьте лайки, пишите отзывы, все дела.  
> If you are an English speaking reader and have read this - my respect! You can write a comment in English if you have something to say. I will understand all of you, comrades<3


End file.
